Lost in you
by Laemia
Summary: one-shot Un jour, dans une contrée lointaine, un garçon tomba amoureux de son reflet. Ou comment revisiter le mythe de Narcisse version yaoi? Roxas/Ventus  UA  Death fic


Disclaimer: Le mythe de Narcisse appartient à la culture collective. Roxas et Ventus appartiennent à Square Enix.

Genre: Romance, fluff

Pairing: RokuVen

Rating: K, c'est vraiment très gentil comme OS

Auteur: Moi! =D Et j'en suis fière, na! *devient folle*

Re-coucou, les gens! =D Je reviens, cette fois-ci avec un beau (ou non) RokuVen! C'est Yumeless qui m'a convertie avec ses fics! D'ailleurs, je vous conseille d'allez les voir.

J'ai eu l'inspiration en cours de français (ce cours m'inspire vraiment, je vous jure). On travaillait sur un texte, et au dessus il y avait un tableau de Narcisse en train d'admirer son reflet. J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour ce tableau et je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal d'en faire une fic!

Bref, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Roxas était connu de tout le monde, dans son village. Sa gentilesse naturelle, sa droiture et sa vivacité d'esprit le démarquaient nettement des autres jeunes gens de son âge. Mais ce qui faisait sa popularité n'avait rien à voir avec ses qualités aussi diverses que variés, qui passaient d'ailleurs presques inaperçu aux yeux de ses pairs, non!

En fait, Roxas était beau.

Pas le genre de beauté discrète à qui on ne fait que lancer quelques regards à la dérobée, loin de là. En vérité, tout les villageois s'accordaient à dire que le blondinet devait être l'enfant d'un quelconque dieu grec oublié, ou bien que les neuf muses s'étaient penchées sur son berceau pour créer la plus belle oeuvre d'art du monde.

Pour faire court, il recevait des déclarations d'amour presque tout les jours, et tout le monde s'accordaient pour faire son travail, scolaire et manuel, à sa place pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. "Pas question que ce petit ange se tue à la tâche!" s'exclamaient-ils.

Mais on ne lui demandait jamais son avis, à Roxas. Et s'il ne souhaitait pas être aidé, lui? S'il voulait rendre service, au lieu que les gens ne s'occupent que de son bien-être? Eh bien non. Sous prétexte que sa beauté aurait très bien pû déclencher une guerre, telle celle de la fameuse Hélène de Troies, on lui refusait le droit de se salir les mains...

Mis à part cela, on lui accordait tout les privilèges possibles et innimaginables. Tous sauf un. Roxas n'avait jamais vu son reflet dans un miroir.

Dès qu'il demandait à se voir, on devenait plus froid avec lui et on lui interdisait d'un ton sec de s'approcher d'un de ces objets. Etait-il si maladroit que cela? Il ne le casserait pourtant pas...

Ou alors, avait-il imaginé étant enfant, peut-être que le miroir l'aspirerait s'il le voyait? Il voudrait le garder prisonnier pour toujours? Cette version lui plaisait bien. D'ailleurs, peut-être aurait-il voulu se faire enlever par le miroir... Mais on ne lui demandait pas son avis, alors il ne se posait pas la question.

La seule fois où sa mère l'avait surpris alors qu'il s'approchait du miroir de la coiffeuse de celle-ci, elle l'avait sévèrement puni. Il ne recommencerait plus. De toute façon, quoi qu'il en dise, les villageois l'aimait et il vivait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. A quoi bon vouloir aider, où même se regarder dans une glace? Au fil des années, il s'était fait une raison.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ne soit jamais tombé sous le charme de Roxas. Il s'agissait de Sora, son frère jumeau. D'après ses parents, Sora n'était pas comme lui. Il portait des cheveux châtains au contraire de la chevelure blonde de Roxas et son expression ennuyée lui donnait, paraît-il, des traits grossiers.

Roxas, lui, trouvait Sora très beau. Il se demandait bien pourquoi personne ne le remarquait.

"C'est parce que tu es magnifique, lui avait craché son frère un jour de leur seizième année. Tu éclipses tout le monde."

Alors que Sora transportait un seau d'eau jusqu'à la fontaine, son jumeau l'avait rejoint au pas de course.

"Je ne trouves pas ça juste, fit-il remarquer.

-Ils pensent tous que les dieux se sont penchés sur ta destinée, que tu es exceptionnel!

-Tu ne le penses pas, toi? avait demandé Roxas."

Le châtain lui renvoya un regard noir.

"Abruti! T'es qu'un pauvre paysan, tu ne feras jamais rien d'extraordinaire!

-Mais j'aimerais aider, moi... murmura le blond.

-Tu veux te rendre utile? Va chercher de l'eau!"

Sur ces mots, Sora jeta le seau à ses pieds et s'éloigna au pas de course en ricanant. Roxas le ramassa, un petit sourire au lèvres. Pour une fois qu'on lui confiait quelque chose, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Son jumeau le détestait, il le savait. D'ailleurs, il le comprenait très bien. La jalousie, il la connaissait. Il aimerais être traité comme tout le monde, comme son frère... Non, son sort n'était pas à envier. Et pourtant Sora voulait se retrouver à sa place. Sans doute les gens ne veulent-ils que ce qu'ils n'ont pas?

Une fois la fontaine en vue son pas se pressa, si bien qu'il ne vit pas la dalle un peu trop enfoncée sur laquelle il trébucha. Ses bras se précipitèrent au-devant et il se rattrapa de justesse au rebord du puit. Il faillit retomber à la renverse en aperçevant quelqu'un au fond de l'eau.

Deux yeux saphir le fixait avec curiosité.

Il eut le réflexe de tendre la main pour délivrer cet être des eaux. Il effleurait la surface de l'eau lorsque l'image se brouilla. Il retira vivement ses doigts, priant pour que l'individu revienne.

Après quelques secondes ou il avait cessé de respirer, l'image réapparu, tremblotantes. Roxas sourit, et la personne lui renvoya son sourire, silencieux.

Il aventura le bout de ses doigts près de la joue de l'autre, sans le toucher de peur qu'il ne s'en aille à nouveau.

"Qui es-tu?" demanda t-il dans un murmure.

L'autre bougea les lèvres en même temps que lui, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Roxas ne s'en formalisa pas, continuant de dévisager l'inconnu avec une impolitesse remarquable.

Il avait des cheveux blonds, très clairs, des lèvres fines étirées en un mince sourire rêveur, des traits fins et réguliers. Ses yeux rappellaient la couleur des cieux, même si la voûte céleste n'égalait en rien la perfection du bleu de ces prunelles-là. Une beauté incroyable.

Alors seulement, il compris. Il s'agissait juste de son reflet...

Atrocement déçu, il fronça les sourcils. Le miroitement de l'eau afficha une expression désolée .

"Tu sais, lança Roxas à voix haute, j'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer. Mais maintenant que je te vois, j'aurais aimé que tu sois un autre..."

Il avait du mal à penser qu'il ressemblait au garçon de la fontaine. Il ne se pensait pas si beau, il se sentait plutôt banal à côté de lui.

Bien évidemment, personne ne s'était gardé de lui faire les éloges de sa splendeur... mais à ce point-là! Il les comprennaient, finalement, quand ils refusaient de le laisser travailler aux champs ou aux autres tâches comme tout le monde. Qui oserais prendre le risque de blesser un aussi joli visage? Un monstre, sans doute.

Il resta là à observer son reflet jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Il entendit des pas pressés mais ne se retourna pas. Même lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il ne cilla pas, ne souhaitant pas détacher une seconde son regard du visage paisible qui se reflétait dans l'eau.

Il sentit qu'on le tirait violemment par le bras et il vit alors sa mère, furieuse.

Le blond aurait voulu lui poser des tas de questions. Pourquoi lui interdisait-on de se voir depuis toutes ces années? Pourquoi lui refusait-on une vue si agréable? Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, si? Non, bien sûr que non! Le garçon qu'il avait vu ne semblait pas capable de le blesser, avec son visage si paisible.

Sa génitrice le fixa, puis fixa la fontaine, ses sourcils se fronçèrent de mécontentement. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de traîner son fils jusqu'à la demeure familiale.

ç-ç

Le lendemain, le reflet bougea.

Malgré l'interdiction de ses parents, il retourna voir le garçon de la fontaine. Il n'arrivait pas à dire "sa propre image". Pour lui, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, pas de lui.

Il lui parla, lui raconta sa vie, les gens qui l'adoraient, son incompréhension vis-à-vis du fait que l'on ne le laissait pas se regarder. Il ne demandait pourtant pas la lune!

"Tu as une idée de ce dont ils ont peur, toi?" demanda t-il à l'eau.

Le garçon imita le mouvement de ses lèvres sans lui répondre.

"Tu ne peux pas me le dire, pas vrai?"

Roxas s'attendait à ce que son image lui renvoie un visage infiniment triste, mais celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et avança son bras comme pour le faire remonter à la surface, sauf qu'il sembla s'arrêter avant de se libérer de la prison liquide qui le retenait loin de Roxas.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux tandis que son reflet restait calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

ç-ç

Il revint le voir tout les jours, attentif au moindre changement dans l'expression du garçon de la fontaine.

Si la plupart du temps il imitait les gestes du_ vrai lui_, il bougeait parfois par sa propre volonté, et le coeur de Roxas en bondissait presque de joie.

Celui-ci lui parlait, bien que l'autre ne réponde pas. Il lui racontait à quel point il le trouvait beau et combien il aimerait pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Rien qu'une fois, juste effleurer sa peau...

A chaque fois qu'il essayait de le toucher, des rides circulaires troublaient la surface de l'eau et l'autre disparaissait. Alors, il lui disait de ne plus jamais s'en aller si brutalement, que cela lui faisait de la peine.

"J'aimerais savoir comment tu t'appelles", lui apprit-il un jour où il était encore assis sur le rebord de la fontaine à s'observer.

L'autre ne bougea pas. Il continua à parler.

"C'est dommage, tu sais? Si seulement tu pouvais être là, à côté de moi..."

C'est drôle, il aurait crû voir ses lèvres bouger plus que le temps mis à prononçer sa phrase... Il regarda de plus près.

Le reflet lui souriait tout en répétant sans cesse une chose que Roxas n'entendait pas. Il l'observa faire un instant, fasciné.

"Tu... essayes de me dire ton nom?"

L'autre lui fit signe que oui, avant de réitérrer le mouvement. Deux syllabes.

Pour une fois, ce fut à Roxas de mimer son geste. Il tenta d'ouvrir légérement la bouche comme le faisait son double, puis il fit se rejoindre ses lèvres de manière à former un rond.

Il répéta en insérant du souffle dans sa gorge.

"Ventus... Ventus?"

Le garçon blond rehocha le tête en signe d'approbation.

"Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles... Ventus. Ventus. Ventus."

Ce jour-là, il ne cessa de prononçer son nom, heureux.

ç-ç

Quelques jours plus tard. Ses parents l'avaient obligé à sortir jusqu'à la ville voisine avec Sora. "Pour se promener" disaient-ils. Il ne voulait pas, lui! Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de se rendre à la petite fontaine se situant ) la lisière de la forêt!

Bien évidemment, son frère l'avait abandonné dès qu'il l'avait pû en lui affirmant qu'il serait de retour au crépuscule. Tant pis. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sora soit réellement méchant comme la plupart des gens, et même ses propres géniteurs, paraissait le penser. Il ne supportait juste pas l'attention exagérée que l'on procurait au blond, et pas à lui. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il agisse ainsi.

Une voix le coupa alors de ses pensées.

"Tiens, Roxas! Tu ne nous fais plus l'honneur de nous éclairer de ta présence, ces derniers temps!"

Il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, Axel. Il appréciait sa compagnie car il ne lui posait pas de questions indiscrète sur sa vie, au contraire du reste de ses connaissances. Il n'insistait pas lorsque Roxas lui disait "non" et honnêtement, il avait l'impression d'enfin pouvoir respirer lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie.

Enfin ça, c'était avant _Ventus_... A présent tout ce qui n'était pas _lui _l'étouffait.

"J'ai d'autres priorités en ce moment, Axel.

-Oh! Notre petit éphèbe aurait-il enfin trouvé une personne à sa hauteur?

-Plus ou moins, soupira le blond.

-Expliques-toi donc, lui ordonna son ami. Ce suspense va finir par me tuer!

-Cette personne est certes parfaite, mais hors d'atteinte à la fois.

-Allons, Roxas! Perdrais-tu l'esprit? Qui oserais résister à tes beaux yeux? Tu pourrais bien avoir toutes les princesses du monde à tes pieds si tu le désirais."

Alors, l'infortuné lui conta le jour où il avait aperçu le garçon de la fontaine. Comme il s'y attendait plus ou moins, Axel lui rit au nez.

"Mon pauvre ami, tu es juste tombé amoureux de ton reflet! Redescend sur Terre, un peu. Il n'y a pas que toi, dans la vie."

Ca, le blond le savait bien. Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il si _mal_ de l'entendre?

ç-ç

"Tu sais, Ventus, ils croient que je deviens fou. Ils prétendent tous s'inquiéter pour moi, mais en fait ils s'en fichent bien de comment je me sens à l'intérieur, tant que je sauvegarde les apparences... "

Il marqua une pause pour observer l'autre, qui affichait une mine grave.

"Ils disent que je n'aime que moi, mais ce n'est pas vrai, sourit-il. La preuve, ils me font remarquer que je suis pâle ces derniers temps, que je ressemble à un mort. Toi, tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu as meilleure mine que ce qu'ils prétendent, donc nous sommes différents... N'est-ce pas?"

Le reflet ne répondit pas, comme décidé à lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

"Tu n'es _pas_ moi, Ventus. Je le sais."

A ces mots, il effleura la surface de sa main la surface de l'eau. Evidemment son double imita son geste mais ils ne se touchèrent jamais, ne ressentant que le contact du liquide glacé sur leurs doigts.

"Ce n'est pas juste, murmura t-il, je veux être avec toi."

Ventus lui dit quelque chose d'un ton apparemment réconfortant, mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. Roxas fixa ses lèvres bouger avec mélancolie. Des larmes de solitude roulèrent sur ses joues pour finalement tomber dans la fontaine, formants une multitude de petits cercles sur l'eau et venants troubler le reflet de son aimé.

Il lui semblait que Ventus pleurait aussi. Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"J'aimerais juste... Juste une fois..."

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, les yeux clos, et l'embrassa, s'attendant à ne sentir que la froide humidité de l'eau.

A la place, il effleura deux lèvres chaudes et douces. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ratant pour le coup plusieurs battements. Il sentit deux bras s'agripper à sa nuque.

Ventus était en train de répondre à son baiser! Pour de vrai! Il se sentait heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Même sa rencontre avec son double n'égalait pas cet instant.

Lorsque l'air commença à lui manquer, Roxas tenta de se dégager doucement des bras de son autre. Ventus, loin de vouloir le laisser partir, resserra son étreinte. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris, et força un peu plus.

Rien à faire, son reflet ne le lâcha pas.

"V... Ven! parvint-il à articuler contre ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que...? Arrêt..."

L'autre lui renvoya un regard malicieux, l'attirant vers lui. Bientôt, malgré ses efforts pour se libérer, il fut complètement immergé dans le liquide affreusement glacé.

Il cessa de se débattre, passant ses bras autour de la taille de Ventus tandis que sa vue se brouillait. Pourquoi essayer de s'en aller, au final? Il se sentait si bien, ici...

On retrouva le corps de Roxas le lendemain à la lisière de la forêt, dans la fontaine où tout les villageois venaient chercher leur eau. Le verdict tomba directement: noyé. Ses lèvres étaient étonnamment chaudes, contrairement au reste de son corps, et il souriait.

Plus tard, on raconterait encore l'histoire d'un garçon si beau qu'il se laissa charmer par son propre reflet, jusqu'à en mourir d'amour. On raconte que celui-ci voulait juste garder le garçon avec lui pour l'éternité.

Sans doute sont-ils montés au ciel ensemble.

* * *

Fini! J'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré la fin... Bref, pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas l'histoire de Narcisse, il n'y a pas de grandes différences avec cette fic, sauf que son reflet à lui ne bougeait pas. xD Il s'est juste noyé bêtemment, cet abruti. Selon certaines versions, il s'est suicidé.

Evidemment, j'ai aussi rajouté des trucs niveaux scénarios pour que ça tienne la route et tout, je fais pas de plagiat! x)

Ah, et on l'avait interdit de se regarder dans un miroir car un devin avait prédit qu'il tomberait amoureux de lui-même.^^

*n'yeux de chien battu* Reviews?


End file.
